Paso a paso
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Kirihara había estado buscando una distracción, tal vez una solución. En ningún momento había esperado que eso lo llevase con Niou y Fuji. — Kirihara Akaya/Niou Masaharu/Fuji Shuusuke — Yaoi


Paso a paso

**Paso a paso**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un Kirihara Akaya/Niou Masaharu/Fuji Shuusuke; no es un trío, no exactamente (y tampoco es necesariamente en ese orden), pero hay insinuaciones aquí y allí, así que toca advertir de eso y no sólo del yaoi.

Paso a paso

¿Quién había sido? Aun cuando no conseguía pensar con claridad la pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Kirihara.

Tal vez había sido algún compañero -medio en broma, medio en serio- quien había asegurado que para olvidar un desamor o alguna otra estupidez el licor era la mejor opción o podría haber sido Niou-senpai, queriendo engañarlo de nuevo con una de sus tantas mentiras.

Kirihara se tambaleó, frotándose con fuerza sus ojos antes de seguir caminando, sin estar seguro si las figuras borrosas a su alrededor pertenecían a otras personas, postes o extraterrestres.

Cuando recordase estaba seguro que haría lo posible para acabar con el que había dado tan mala sugerencia, aun si al final confirmaba que el alcohol servía para curar un corazón roto y no para solucionar otro tipo de problemas.

Maldiciendo sonoramente al tropezar por centésima vez, Kirihara se dejó caer al suelo, ignorando tanto como le era posible las nauseas que sintió ante el repentino descenso.

De haber estado en un mejor estado se había alegrado de que su cabeza había dejado de dar vueltas, tal vez gracias a la ausencia de música, conversaciones a su alrededor y luces, pero el que piso permaneciese moviéndose, sus ojos ardiesen como si estuviesen rojos y en su paladar continuase el amargo sabor del licor no le permitía alegrarse por algo tan nimio como eso y conseguía que su molestia no desapareciese.

Quería patear algo, gritar, deshacerse de la frustración que sólo había aumentado con su entrada a ese estúpido bar, pero permaneció completamente inmóvil, con su cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas y sus ojos cerrados por lo que parecieron horas, sin importarle donde demonios estaba o si algo terminase pasando por encima de él.

Fue un rítmico sonido acercándose el que hizo que abriese los ojos nuevamente y una mano sobre su hombro la que consiguió que alzase su cabeza, con intenciones de ver dónde estaba exactamente quien se atrevía a joderlo en tal mal momento antes de golpearlo para alejarlo.

—¿Kirihara-kun? —Aparentemente quien fuese lo conocía, pero por mucho que él creía haber escuchado esa voz antes no estaba seguro de a quien le pertenecía.

—Te destruiré —murmuró con rabia, intentando enfocar su vista para al menos fulminar al otro con su mirada, luego de descubrir que no podía coordinarse lo suficiente para alejarlo a golpes o empujones o lo que pudiese hacer en el momento.

En respuesta el otro rió, o eso le pareció a Kirihara.

La ira que esto le provocó fue suficiente motivación para intentar ponerse de pie, pero ni siquiera el deseo de cumplir con su palabra fue suficiente para estabilizarlo y terminó en el suelo una vez más, sintiendo el dolor en su trasero gracias a la poco elegante caída y esta vez escuchando claramente la risa de bastardo, quien parecía estar disfrutando la escena.

—¡Realmente te acabaré! —gritó, aun cuando seguía en el piso y sospechaba que no podría cumplir con su amenaza y el otro no parecía intimidado.

—No dudo que lo intentarás —se burló el tipo, tomándolo repentinamente por su brazo y obligándolo a enderezarse, lo cual sólo consiguió que el mundo girase velozmente una vez más.

Kirihara maldijo una vez más e intentó buscar soporte en el otro, aprovechando que no había soltado su agarre y por lo tanto permanecía cerca, pero antes de conseguirlo fuese quien fuese comenzó a andar. Sin liberarlo.

Por instinto trató de zafarse una y otra vez, pero la fuerza con que lo asía el otro no menguó, ni siquiera durante los incontables tropezones de Kirihara, que lo llevaron a casi terminar recostado en él una docena de veces, ni durante sus intentos por golpearlo.

Sin duda mataría al que le dio la tan mala idea de tomar años atrás, si es que salía vivo del edificio al que el otro terminó obligándolo a entrar.

- — -

Sin duda todo había sido una pesadilla, concluyó Kirihara al despertar. Al fin de cuentas estaba en su cama, tan cómodo que no deseaba moverse, y el día parecía estar comenzando tan bien que su hermana había olvidado fastidiarlo a primera hora golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

Sonriendo, Kirihara se estiró perezosamente y de inmediato sintió como su buen humor se desvanecía. No sólo su cabeza comenzó doler repentinamente, sino que descubrió que no estaba en su pequeña cama sencilla.

"Demonios" pensó, quedándose quieto de inmediato, queriendo volver a dormir. Daba igual si eso no solucionaba nada, de cualquier manera no se sentía capaz de usar su cabeza para algo y el prospecto de descansar y olvidar todo era lo suficientemente atractivo.

Tal vez consiguió dormitar por un rato, tal vez no. De cualquier manera, cuando se arriesgó a abrir los ojos, el sol estaba entrando por una ventana y su malestar parecía haberse incrementado, como si ni siquiera hubiese reposado; sin duda eso era culpa de los vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior -los mismos que había querido atribuir a un mal sueño-.

Al menos estaba solo, pensó, una vez observó toda la habitación, apenas fijándose en el par de cuadros que adornaban las paredes blancas, la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama doble y el armario en el lado opuesto de la puerta. El seguir vestido -y vivo- también hacía que la situación fuese menos peor.

A pesar de la dolorosa forma en que su cabeza palpitaba Kirihara se movió hasta el borde de la cama, sacando sus piernas de las cobijas con lentitud y confirmando que el mundo al fin había dejado de agitarse antes de ponerse de pie.

Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era buscar sus zapatos y salir sin que su raptor lo descubriese.

Hizo lo posible para lograrlo, caminando sigilosamente, aun cuando lo que quería era correr hasta estar fuera del lugar -quizás el querer evitar un mayor dolor también tenía que ver- y al tocar el pomo contuvo el aliento. Un poco más, sólo un poco más...

Pero su esfuerzos fueron inútiles, porque antes de que pudiese girar la manilla la puerta esta se abrió y al igual que la noche anterior cayó al suelo bruscamente.

—Parece que todavía necesitas una niñera —Kirihara no esperaba escuchar tal burla, pero tampoco esperaba ver frente a él a uno de sus senpai, por lo que sólo pudo abrir su boca en sorpresa y observar a Niou con incredulidad, en vez de demostrar lo ofendido que se sentía por tan insinuación—. ¿Crees que Jackal vendrá a cuidarte si lo llamamos?

Su falta de respuesta debió haber preocupado a Niou -si es que el impostor se preocupaba por alguien-, porque éste lo ayudó a pararse y a caminar hasta que estuvo sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había dormido.

—Mi apartamento. Mi cama —indicó de repente, señalando a su alrededor y luego la cama, antes de sonreír con sorna y señalar a Kirihara—. Mal huésped.

—¿Qué...? —No entendía de qué hablaba Niou ni porqué estaba en el hogar de éste, luego de haber pasado años sin saber nada él. Esta vez no culpó a su estado actual; era Niou el incoherente.

No obstante, quería saber como demonios había terminado allí, al menos. Dudaba que parte de lo sucedido la noche -lo que _no recordaba_- incluyese a Niou salvándolo de su raptor original y cuidándolo durante la noche en un inusual impulso altruista, por lo que se esforzó en salir de su desconcierto e intentar preguntar algo nuevamente.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Eso. Había expresado su duda con tal claridad que no podía creer que su senpai no respondiese de inmediato y pareciese querer tomarse su tiempo para pensar cómo replicar. Cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente poco después, Niou todavía no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

—¿Ya se despertó? —No fue la sorpresa por notar que había alguien más, ni la pregunta misma la que consiguió que saltase de su asiento, sino el ver un rostro conocido que había estado en sus pesadillas durante secundaria.

—¡Tú! —gritó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al notar el efecto que su propia voz tuvo en su adolorida cabeza. Ahora tenía una buena idea de quién se había burlado de él la noche anterior, pero eso era lo de menos, porque un raptor anónimo o un Niou bondadoso de un mundo paralelo tenían que ser mejores que Fuji Shuusuke.

—Sí, yo —La sonrisa del genio no parecía haber desaparecido con los años y seguía tan irritante como en la época del colegio. Kirihara concentró su vista en él, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos—. ¿Despertó hace mucho, Masaharu? —Fue lo que preguntó Fuji, ignorando por completo la mirada de Kirihara, quien tardó un momento en darse cuenta que algo no sonaba bien.

_¿Masaharu?_

—Nah, no realmente —contestó Niou con calma. Fuji asintió y caminó hasta el armario, sacando de este algo que parecía un botiquín. Al ver esto, Niou añadió—: Y merece sufrir más, así no terminará en otro bar.

Fuji rió ante esto, pero no devolvió la caja a su lugar.

—Quien diría que tienes un punto débil por tu kouhai.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas.

Definitivamente esa charla no podía ser real, decidió. Daba igual que siguiese sintiéndose mal, cosa que no debía pasar en medio de un sueño, una conversación tan bizarra no podía ser más que parte de una alucinación o de la peor de sus pesadillas.

—¡Tú fuiste el de la idea! —gritó antes de que pudiesen continuar con el intercambio, casi esperando que tal acción consiguiese despertarlo realmente, aun así sólo consiguió que el dolor de su cabeza se incrementase—. ¡De ir a un bar! —añadió. No que estuviese realmente seguro, pero si todo estaba tan mal su senpai tenía que tener la culpa de algo - en Rikkai, Sanada parecía convencido de tal teoría y por los castigos que a veces Yukimura mismo terminaba imponiéndole a Niou sin duda era cierta; el paso del tiempo no tenía porqué cambiar eso.

—Mmm, no recuerdo tal cosa —Niou no se esforzó mucho en fingir inocencia, pero Kirihara no tuvo tiempo para celebrar su pequeña victoria al descubrir el engaño, porque el impostor se apartó, permitiendo que Fuji se acercase al lugar en el que Kirihara seguía sentado.

Kirihara casi soltó un suspiro cuando vio que este sacó una botella de aspirinas de la caja de primeros auxilios, paro al verlo abrir dicha botella, no pudo seguir tranquilo.

—¡No necesito su ayuda! —exclamó, trepándose a la cama y arrastrándose hasta el otro extremo de ésta, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso.

Pesadilla o no, lo último que necesitaba era ser cuidado de esa manera por Fuji Shuusuke, pensó con enfado. Él podía cuidarse solo y tomar su propia medicina y...

—Mmm, entonces no las necesitas —Fuji abrió sus ojos y caminó hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación, dejando caer la botella en una papelera que Kirihara no recordaba haber visto.

- — -

Una broma. _Una broma_.

Aun si fuese así, la forma en que Niou se había burlado -según él por la mueca que había hecho cuando vio a Fuji botar las aspirinas- y el que Fuji hubiese sonreído tranquilamente cuando le pasó un vaso con agua -acompañado de una disculpa sin sentido-, habían hecho que no pudiese aceptar la excusa y calmar su enojo.

Y por eso escapó tan pronto como su cabeza se lo permitió, aun cuando la perspectiva de regresar a casa en medio de la tarde, sólo para ser bienvenido con preguntas histéricas sobre "dónde había estado" de parte de su madre, no le agradaba. Pero ese era el menor de los males, o lo habría sido de no haber descubierto a mitad del camino la ausencia de su billetera y sus llaves.

¿Las había perdido el bar?

Ni siquiera recordaba en que bar había estado, pero sí tenía cierta idea de la zona por la que había pasado la noche anterior. Esperaba acordarse recorriéndola, mas cuando no consiguió hacerlo luego de recorrer las mimas calles hasta que comenzó a anochecer y ningún hombre salió de uno de los locales, persiguiéndolo al reconocerlo como un cliente que se había ido sin pagar -o porque habían encontrado una billetera abandonada y gracias a las fotos de los documentos que había esta lo habían descubierto como su dueño y querían devolvérsela- se rindió.

Kirihara caminó lentamente, esperando un milagro que hiciese que no tuviese que volver al apartamento de Niou, pero sus cosas no cayeron desde cielo en ningún momento.

A pesar de su reticencia no tuvo problemas en regresar al edificio, pero terminó timbrando en cuatro diferentes apartamentos antes de dar con el correcto.

—Kirihara-kun —La sonrisa de Fuji al abrir la puerta era casi brillante y por un momento Kirihara pensó en dar media vuelta y huir cómo lo había hecho en la tarde. Pero aunque se sentía mejor estaba cansado, por lo que sólo movió su cabeza en saludo, sin mirarlo con desconfianza ni salir corriendo.

—Creo que dejé algo... —dijo y Fuji se apartó de inmediato para dejarlo pasar.

Kirihara dio un paso, inseguro, y se detuvo de repente, cuando notó el olor a comida y su estómago decidió reaccionar ante eso. Fuji no cambió su expresión y por una vez pareció compadecerse de él.

—Masaharu está cocinando —explicó—. Podrías quedarte a comer —. Tenía que estar loco para aceptar una invitación de Fuji o algo preparado por Niou. Aun así asintió y por alguna razón no se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda.

Tenía que estar realmente demente para volver por voluntad propia y sin una verdadera razón. En Rikkai debía haber aprendido que tan malo era estar en la línea de tiro de Niou y los partidos en secundaria le debían haber enseñado que el genio de Seigaku era aun peor.

Aun así ahí estaba, de regreso por tercera vez en la semana cuando se suponía que tenía que estar estudiando, si es que quería tener los suficientes créditos para graduarse en el tiempo estándar.

Niou nunca se preocupaba por recibirlo, por lo que Kirihara entró en cuanto la puerta fue entreabierta y se acomodó en el sofá con confianza. A pesar de quienes vivía allí, a ratos conseguía sentirse más bienvenido que en su propio hogar.

Incluso tenía que aceptar que algunas veces la compañía no era tan mala, si es que ninguno estaba aburrido. Además, por molesto que fuese ser tratado como un hambriento animal callejero y el que parecían vivir de comida instantánea, el comer gratis no era tan malo.

Kirihara sacó uno de sus libros, fulminándolo con su mirada con la esperanza de que se desvaneciera en el aire y luego observando a su alrededor, esperando que alguien lo interrumpiese, antes de resignarse y comenzar a repasar el aburrido texto, casi deseando estar de regreso en el colegio y que fuese un día en el que Yanagi-senpai estuviese de buen humor, para así conseguir una resumida explicación de todo lo que necesitaba saber.

La esperada interrupción no llegó hasta la noche, luego de que había dejado de fingir que pretendía estudiar y había dormitado a ratos, lamentando no tener consigo en ese momento una consola portátil para no tener que esperar inútilmente por una excusa para distraerse, cuando Niou decidió reaparecer acompañado de una taza humeante.

—De nuevo ramen... —se quejó Kirihara al ver el contenido de esta, mientras se enderezaba con pereza y estiraba sus brazos para aceptarlo. Tenía hambre, al fin de cuentas.

—Si no quieres.

Pero Niou parecía haberse tomado su comentario demasiado enserio, porque se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Kirihara, comiendo antes de que éste pudiese retractarse.

Kirihara no dudó en darle un codazo mientras hacía exagerados movimientos para tomar el libro que había dejado abandonado en el otro extremo del sofá y así desquitarse. No entendía por qué había creído que Niou podía ser no tan malo.

Su senpai no hizo aparecer de la nada otro plato, pero sí le devolvió el codazo cuando se levantó una vez terminó y desapareció nuevamente de la vista de Kirihara, hasta que el ruido de la puerta anunció la llegada de Fuji.

—Parece que Kirihara quiere algo más —comentó Niou con una sonrisa burlona una vez el genio entró al departamento, poco antes de irse a hacer quien sabe qué—. Lo dejo en tus manos.

- — -

No había forma que eso supiese bien. Demasiado verde. Y el olor agrio proveniente de la comida no ayudaba que pareciese más apetitoso.

Kirihara estaba seguro que ni estando muerto de hambre Marui probaría algo así y él mismo quería apartar el plato y rogarle a Niou que volviese con sus platos instantáneos, pero Fuji parecía expectante y no quería provocar su ira cuando estaba en un lugar cerrado, con pocas posibilidades de huir.

Nervioso, tomó la cuchara y pinchó con esta los alimentos, confirmando que no había nada vivo en el plato antes de reunir todo su valor y tragar un bocado.

Sin duda había hecho bien en no saborear la comida, porque a pesar de todo sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y el fuerte sabor consiguió producirle arcadas.

Kirihara apartó el plato descuidadamente mientras se levantaba y corría en busca de agua. ¿Qué le importaba la cólera de Fuji si estaba a punto de morir envenenado?

"Creo que faltaron condimentos" En algún momento, mientras tomaba agua directamente del grifo, tuvo la impresión de haber escuchado tales palabras, pero prefirió atribuirlas a su imaginación.

- — -

Cada vez que visitaba el apartamento de Niou salía tarde, casi siempre con el tiempo justo para tomar el último autobús.

Por mucho tiempo que pasase allí, nunca había pensado en quedarse. No era tan inocente como para no saber por qué había sólo una cama en el departamento. Eso no quería decir que quisiese confirmarlo con sus propios ojos o le agradase la idea de despertarse a la media noche escuchándolos.

El recorrido no le molestaba, al fin de cuentas su parada era la última, por lo que podía dormir tranquilamente durante este, en vez de preocuparse por el nuevo regaño que lo esperaba por llegar tan tarde.

Kirihara bostezó, andando sin prisa por las solitarias calles hasta llegar a su casa. A tientas buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta, deseando que en esta hubiese un portal que le permitiese ir directamente a su habitación.

—Estoy en casa— anunció con desgano, pero contrario a todos los días su hermana no respondió y su madre no apareció de la nada, con sus brazos en jarra y una expresión seria.

Era extraño. Desde la entrada podía ver varias luces prendidas y por un segundo creyó escuchar un murmullo de voces, que por la hora no podían ser de visitas.

Antes de subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto descubrió de quien se trataba.

- — -

Kirihara estaba seguro que buscar refugio en el departamento de Niou era tan sensato como volver a un bar a ver si esta vez le iba mejor, pero el recuerdo del tenso ambiente que se había apoderado de su casa con la llegada de su padre de uno de sus viajes de negocios, tal como sucedía cuando su éste pasaba unos días en la ciudad, basta para que dejase sus dudas y desease ocupar su usual lugar en el sofá por tanto tiempo como pudiese.

Años atrás le habría parecido imposible que Fuji se sentarse a ratos junto a él, viendo por encima de su hombro su partida en el videojuego de turno o manteniendo una charla, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

Más que eso: años atrás Kirihara habría corrido por su raqueta antes de exigirle una revancha en la cancha más cercana.

—¿Y esta vez por qué es? —Aun así el paso del tiempo no hacían la compañía de Fuji más agradable, no cuando el genio parecía convencido que estaba allí en busca de compañía y una conversación e insistía en preguntarle sus razones para estar allí.

Sin apartar la vista de la pantalla Kirihara se encogió de hombros, mordiendo su labio al ver como la energía de su personaje comenzaba a disminuir. Fuji pareció entender que no era el momento, pero el silencio no duró mucho.

—Deberías saltar.

Kirihara hizo que su personaje se inclinara y observó con incredulidad cómo perecía. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que Fuji sabía de qué hablaba o no lo estaba diciendo para confundirlo? O tal vez eso mismo era lo que pretendía.

Con un gesto molesto Kirihara dejó la consola de lado.

—Esos juegos son sorprendentemente predecibles —comentó Fuji, aparentemente ajeno a su momentáneo mal humor luego de su derrota.

—Claro que no —protestó Kirihara, indignado ante la sola posibilidad de que así fuese. Que él no fuese un genio no quería decir que fuese un idiota.

—Estoy seguro que podrías hacer algo mejor aquí.

Kirihara lo miró de reojo, notando de inmediato como el tema estaba desviándose. No sabía que pretendía Fuji, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo y contestó impulsivamente, olvidando con quién estaba por un momento.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿No deberías aprovechar? ¿O estoy interrumpiendo?

Fuji abrió sus ojos y Kirihara se arrepintió de inmediato, sintiendo como su molestia era remplazada rápidamente por un extraño nerviosismo.

Sin duda no debía haberse confiado tanto, por mucho que se hubiese acostumbrado a la compañía del ex-estudiante de Seigaku.

Al ver como Fuji se puso de pie Kirihara contuvo la respiración, mientras esperaba a que este se alejase camino a cualquier parte, pero en vez de eso el prodigio se detuvo frente a Kirihara y se inclinó hacia él.

De reflejo el menor intentó retroceder, pero el respaldo del sofá hizo que esto sólo empeorara las cosas. Porque Fuji seguía inclinado sobre él, impidiéndole huir sin hacer nada para apresarlo.

Kirihara tragó saliva, nervioso. Concientemente sabía que sólo tenía que alzar sus brazos y empujarlo, pero algo lo mantenía inmóvil, expectante y Fuji parecía saberlo.

Cuando la distancia entre ellos desapareció Kirihara cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, de no pensar que el prodigio de Seigaku lo estaba besando.

Al fin de cuentas era Fuji. Sólo por eso debía alejarlo y tal vez reclamarle por ello y amenazarlo, no separar sus labios y corresponderle -algo torpemente-. Además, Niou...

El recuerdo de su senpai fue lo que consiguió hacer que Kirihara reaccionase y usase sus brazos para apartar a Fuji. Si Niou se enteraba podía darse por muerto.

Fuji se sentó nuevamente a su lado con tal calma que viéndolo Kirihara comenzaba a pensar que podría hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido y todo estaría bien.

—¿Por qué no me esperaron?

Pero la suerte obviamente no estaba de su lado.

Kirihara tragó saliva nuevamente y observó fijamente a Niou, quien estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, observándolos tranquilamente.

—Normalmente llegas tan tarde... —Respondió Fuji tranquilamente, como si no le importase que Niou los hubiese visto o no fuese el culpable de todo.

Kirihara miró a Niou, luego a Fuji, casi esperando a que dejasen de bromear para mantener la calma y él terminase en medio, sufriendo a pesar de ser inocente. Aun así ambos sonreían -el uno con los ojos abiertos y el otro ladinamente-, como si estuviesen comunicándose a su manera.

Ver a Niou acercarse lo hizo reaccionar. Kirihara se levantó de un salto, murmurando lo primero que pasó por su cabeza como excusa, para luego salir del departamento tan rápido como le era posible, antes de que intentaran detenerlo.

La actitud de Niou casi le hacía desear que éste se hubiese molestado, así le habría sido más fácil no pensar en que podría haber pasado de haberse quedado.

- — -

Regresar en busca de su consola, cinco días después, había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora que estaba frente a la puerta comenzaba a dudarlo.

Aun así no tenía porqué quedarse hasta que su senpai o el genio dijesen algo, pensó mientras movía su mano en dirección al timbre. Tampoco tenía que pensar en como se había sentido en el momento, ni el estremecimiento que le recorría cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido, ni quedarse lo suficiente

Kirihara dejó caer su brazo antes de tocar el timbre. Tal vez debería esperar unos días más y volver cuando los labios de Fuji y la mirada de Niou no estuviesen tan frescos en su memoria, por mucho que no le agradase seguir huyendo, como si él fuese el culpable de algo.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Kirihara hizo el amague de golpear la puerta con su pie, pero antes de que pudiera rozar la madera, la puerta se abrió y de esta salió Niou.

—¡Senpai! —exclamó. Niou sólo se detuvo a cerrar la puerta antes de arrastrar a Kirihara consigo.

—Ven conmigo y carga todo o no comerás hoy.

—¿Uh?

No fue hasta que llegaron al supermercado que Kirihara entendió que tan en serio hablaba Niou. Se quejó, por supuesto.

—¿No se supone que soy el invitado? — Una pequeña sonrisa contradijo sus palabras.

- — -

Inicialmente había sido un alivio poder regresar como si nada, gracias a que ni Niou ni Fuji parecían recordar lo sucedido, lo que hacía más fácil para él no pensar más en ello.

Ahora, en cambio, se daba cuenta que tal vez habría hecho mejor en esperar unos días más, cuando fuese un mejor momento.

Kirihara se encogió en su asiento, queriendo pasar desapercibido por ambos. No entendía que había pasando, el día anterior todo parecía bien, pero en ese instante era imposible no notar la tensión entre su senpai y el prodigio de Seigaku.

—Hablé con Kaidou —comentó Fuji, rompiendo el silencio de forma tan repentina que Kirihara se sobresaltó visiblemente—; Yagyuu te manda saludos.

Kirihara parpadeó. Había esperado escuchar algo peor, algo que llevase a que su senpai explotase, pero sólo mencionando a Yagyuu sin duda no...

El estruendo de la taza al romperse contra la pared sobresaltó a Kirihara. No había visto a Niou tomar el objeto y lanzarlo, mucho menos había esperado tal reacción.

Lentamente dejó su asiento. Prefería no saber que estaba pasando realmente e irse antes de terminar atrapado en la línea de fuego.

—Kirihara —Fuji lo interceptó antes de que pudiese salir, murmurando para que Niou no los escuchara—. Seguramente estará así por el resto del día.

_Así que es mejor que no vuelvas hoy_. Kirihara sabía que se estaba imaginando esas últimas palabras, pero realmente parecía como si el genio quisiese advertirle y por una vez quería que así fuese, así que asintió con su cabeza.

—Gracias, Fuji-san —dijo con una sonrisa inquieta.

La puerta fue cerrada con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria a su espalda y Kirihara dio media vuelta, observándola por un momento, sorprendido, antes de alejarse, a pesar de su inquietud. La advertencia seguía fresca en su mente.

- — -

Kirihara pinchó una croqueta con sus palitos, desganado. A pesar de que comida que su madre preparaba era más apetitosa que cualquier cosa que comiese junto a Niou y Fuji, no podía conseguir disfrutarla.

El ambiente era el culpable, quizás. Las conversaciones forzadas, tan diferentes a la extraña falta de disimulo durante discusiones a la que se había acostumbrado, sólo conseguían hacerlo sentir incómodo. Además, no podía evitar querer estar en otro lugar.

Con un suspiro mordisqueó la croqueta, viendo de reojo como su hermana dejaba sus palillos de lado mas no se levantaba de la mesa.

—Voy a casarme —El anuncio fue súbito y Kirihara dejó caer el pedazo de fritura que no había terminado a comer de regreso al plato, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Aun así, al ver a su madre felicitando a su hermana y a su padre comentando al respecto no pudo más que aceptar que era cierto.

Kirihara permaneció en silencio, sin siquiera murmurar un "felicitaciones". De alguna forma, envidaba no ser él quien estuviese a punto de alejarse del todo de sus padres.

- — -

Había un sido un impulso pero, a diferencia de lo que habría hecho en la época en que creía no necesitar nada aparte de su raqueta y su consola portátil, se tomó el tiempo de preparar su maleta y convencer a su padre de que le diese dinero extra para el fin de semana, aun cuando pensaba tardarse más si llegaba a tener la oportunidad.

Kirihara reacomodó la maleta en uno de sus hombros y pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior, impaciente por llegar a la que había considerado como la guarida de los lobos, a la que se dirigía a pesar de saber cómo podría terminar.

Porque esta vez no quería ir para evadir otras cosas, sino para enfrentar parte de lo que había estado rehuyendo y de paso definir de una vez en qué se había convertido para él la compañía de Niou y Fuji.

Sin pausar un sólo momento subió las escaleras rápidamente, deteniéndose una vez estuvo a milímetros de la puerta, la cual golpeó con sus nudillos repetidas veces de manera impaciente.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y por esta salió la cabeza de Niou, quien luego de echarle un vistazo se apartó.

—Akaya viene a quedarse —Anunció tranquilamente en vez de saludarlo, causando que Kirihara se sobresaltara, perdiendo parte de la seguridad que había tenido a la hora de decidir que quería pasar algunos días con ellos. Él todavía no había dicho nada, al fin de cuentas.

_¿Realmente pensaba quedarse allí, con _ellos_?_ Se preguntó, sin atreverse a dar un sólo paso. Sus repentinas dudas aumentaron cuando Fuji apareció, tan sonriente como siempre y acompañado por un juego de llaves que le ofreció de inmediato.

—Bienvenido —Fue todo lo que dijo.

A pesar de su fugaz titubeo Kirihara aceptó las llaves y luego de un momento entró al departamento, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

A esas alturas no tenía sentido preocuparse sobre en qué se había metido. Ya se había decidido.


End file.
